Keep Rubbing
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are dating for three months now, and their usual Friday night sleepover is going to be a lot more interesting when Kurt will realize what kind of underwear he is wearing. One shot Klaine


**A Klaine, finally, yayy ! I know I kept writing Kurtbastian for weeks but here's a short story with our dear Kurt and Blaine now. Okay so this weird baby smut was born from an ad that I saw on facebook. Don't judge me. I ****_had _****to write this. I hope you'll enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

Friday nights were Blaine and Kurt's favorite nights since they began dating three months ago. It meant that they would have the chance to sleep in the same bed since Blaine's parents were always out of the town until Saturday afternoon.

_This_ Friday night was going to be slightly different, though…

'' Hey Blaine… I know we never saw each other in briefs or whatever but I… erm… can I take my pants and shirt off for tonight ? It's _way_ too warm in there and I could never sleep with pajamas, '' Kurt said as they were about to get in the bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt with his eyebrows slightly raised. His boyfriend always had been so bashful that he could barely believe what he just asked him.

'' Uh… yeah, okay, '' Blaine said, nodding. '' I suppose you won't mind if I take off my clothes as well, then ? ''

Kurt just gave him a teasing smile – wait, a teasing smile – and blushed as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the boy's chest with a vertiginous look ; where the _hell_ did he get all those muscles ?

'' You're staring, baby, '' Kurt said with a shy giggle.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

'' Yeah, I know, sorry. It's just… whoa, '' Blaine said as he took off his own shirt.

Kurt laughed gently and bit his lip as he glanced at Blaine's tanned chest, then he looked away and started to tug down his p –

'' Oh shit. ''

Blaine looked up automatically. It was pretty rare that he heard Kurt saying 'shit' so he was really wondering what it was for.

'' What's wrong ? '' Blaine asked, stepping out of his pants.

Kurt licked his lips and swallowed thickly.

'' I'll… er… I think I'll keep my pants on. ''

Blaine frowned and took few steps toward Kurt.

'' Why ? Is there something wrong ? ''

'' No, it's just... gosh, it's… embarrassing, '' Kurt said.

'' Come on, hun, tell me. ''

Kurt sighed deeply and turned to face Blaine, blushing furiously as he noticed that his boyfriend was only in briefs. Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction and he crossed his arms.

'' So ? '' Blaine said, and Kurt looked up.

'' … don't judge me. ''

Blaine's eyebrows raised slightly. He didn't know if it meant something good or wrong, so he just kept looking at Kurt.

'' Er… okay…, '' Kurt began, rubbing his nape nervously. '' I'll make a long story short. Mercedes and Rachel bought me funny designed underwear and I thought it was cool so I kept it... but I didn't really check before I came here and… yeah… I'm wearing it right now. ''

Blaine pursed his lips to suppress a laugh.

'' Come on, hun, it's nothing. Unless you tell me it's a leopard designed g-string then there's nothing wrong with it, '' Blaine said.

Kurt laughed gently and shook his head, then he sighed.

'' Okay, then… but if you laugh I punch you in the face. ''

Blaine burst into laughter and pecked Kurt's cheek before he sneaked under the blanket. Kurt looked at his boyfriend for a while before he tugged down his pants, and Blaine's eyes widened as he saw how tight the briefs were and –

'' I told you not to judge me, so it means not to stare like this, '' Kurt said as he got into bed as well.

'' I'm not judging you ! It's just… it's just… ''

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Blaine swallowed nervously.

'' It's just that it's written 'Keep Rubbing' on my crotch ? '' Kurt said.

Blaine blushed furiously and he bit the corner of his lips, nodding slightly. Kurt giggled and licked his lips, then he snuggled up into Blaine, sliding a leg between his like they always do.

Blaine was thinking _way_ too much. He was thinking about things he shouldn't think about when he was with Kurt. He couldn't stop imagining obscene scenarios when he thought about the 'Keep Rubbing' underwear – and then he felt Kurt's hand going up and down his chest very slowly. Kurt couldn't help ; it was the first time he was allowed to see his boyfriend shirtless and he would enjoy every moment of it. And then Kurt _felt_ it. Hard and straining against his bare thigh. He blushed so deeply that he thought he was about to faint. Blaine was _hard_ ?

Kurt let out a shaky breath as a violent shudder went down his body. Well, they were in a bed, in briefs and Kurt's underwear was… well… he couldn't blame Blaine. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Blaine's neck in attempt to chase those thoughts, but Blaine's hard length and slightly uneven breath didn't help him.

'' Do it, '' Kurt breathed before he could stop himself.

Blaine remained quiet for a second, then he opened his eyes and blinked.

'' What ? ''

'' I know what you're thinking about. Do it. ''

Gosh. Did Kurt just give Blaine the permission to _touch_ him ?

'' You sure ? '' Blaine asked, his hand already going down Kurt's bare chest.

'' Yes. ''

Blaine licked his lips and let his hand roaming over Kurt's abdomen for a couple of seconds, then he slowly, very slowly reached to cup the boy's crotch, rubbing gently. Kurt gasped slightly and he kept his eyes closed, then he felt Blaine's lips trailing soft kisses along his jawline and he moaned softly. Blaine's cock twitched at the sound and he nibbled on his boyfriend's earlobe, loving the feel of Kurt growing hard under his touch. Kurt shifted his leg a bit and it rubbed against Blaine's length, making him groaning and his hips jerked forward.

'' Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – ''

'' Fuck, Blaine, don't stop, '' Kurt panted as Blaine backed off slightly.

'' But – ''

'' Blaine, it says 'keep rubbing', not 'stop rubbing'. ''

Blaine moaned slightly louder as Kurt started to grind against Blaine's hand and he didn't need to be told twice. He kept rubbing Kurt's erection with more energy, completely losing his mind with all the small sounds that Kurt was making.

'' I'm close, '' Blaine panted after few minutes.

'' What ? But I didn't even touch you, '' Kurt said, breathing hardly.

'' You clearly don't know what you're doing to me, '' the shorter boy said in a husky voice.

Blaine's deep and sensual tone was all it took for Kurt to reach his release in a loud moan, his hips rutting against Blaine's cock as he rode his orgasm.

'' Holy sh – ''

Blaine was cut off by his own orgasm which hit him like a ton of bricks and _shit_ if it wasn't the hottest thing that Kurt had the honor to hear in his life. The boys remained quiet for a while, both of them trying to regain their breath after their very first sexual experience.

'' Oh my god… ''

'' Uh-uh, '' Kurt approved, nodding.

'' This… this is happening again, right ? '' Blaine tried.

Kurt giggled softly and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

'' Totally. But now let's get cleaned up. ''

* * *

**DON'T JUDGE ME !**


End file.
